Hired Shadows
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: The Generation of Miracles and Kagami wake up tied to chairs in a dark room. In front on them is Kuroko, layed out and tied to a table. What happens when the door opens letting in someone who doesn't show their face and has plans for the 7 males placed in front of her. ((Rated M for a reason, OC but doesn't get in the way of the pairings.))


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket nor the characters belong to me.

Warning: nsfw, yaoi, a bit OC

* * *

No one remembered how it happened like this or why they were now all tied on chairs facing Kuroko, who was tied to a table. All they remembered was the restaurant where each of them gathered to talk about basketball like usual when a strange waitress brought them drinks. Now they were in a smallish, dark room and all each other could see was Kuroko tied to a table in the center of the room in front of them, the MiraGen members and Kagami. A blindfold was over his eyes, his legs tied tightly to the bottom of the table and his hands tied at the top pulling his arms over his head. The rope was leaving marks on his wrists from all the friction it his moving caused. There was just enough slack in the rope to allow the young male to bend his knees a little bit or his elbows. His clothes were missing except those light blue boxers everyone knew he wore all the time. Even now as the others in the room awoke to find themselves tied and gagged Kuroko was struggling to get out of the confinements.

Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi all sat tied to what must have been very strong chairs because no matter how hard each pulled at the chairs none of them broke. Each had their hands tied behind the back of the chair and their ankles tied to the legs. They all looked at each other with a panic, worried expression in their eyes. They each also had a piece of fabric covering their mouths tightly as to make sure that no one made any noise, except Kuroko who was now beginning to breath hard due to his pulling at the ropes. Did he even know they were in the room with him?

Kise looked at the blue haired male as he started another round of pulling at his wrists. All he could think was: '_Shit this is pretty intense seeing Kurokocchi all tied up. Ah-! What am I thinking, I'm starting to get hard just from this_.' As he continued to watch the poor boy the others all had some what of the same reaction watching the younger.

A loud bang sounded from one of the corners of the room as more light snuck into the dark room. A silhouette of a person walked in though none of them saw the face or any recognizable features before the door shit closing out the light coming in. All movement and noises stopped in a spilt second after the person came in. A creeping laugh flowed into the males ears, it sounded very evil with amusement mixed into the sound. It was also light, not low as a guys would've been, _is it a girl who did this to us?_ No one knew since every time they saw a hint of the figure in the low light coming from the light bulb in the room the figure seemed to be covered in shadows. As if it was wearing the shadows themselves. The laugh continued to grow in pitch as a slender white hand with shadows drifting around it came into view. The hand touched Kuroko's chest then ran down lower to the top of his boxers pulling gently on them until just the top of where his crouch started could be seen. At the touch Kuroko tensed up all of his muscles visibly clenching. The hand was absorbed back into the darkness followed by some sounds of objects being moved on a table.

"I've been waiting to do this, Kuroko. Now we must remain quite, don't want anyone to know what you're experiencing." It was defiantly a woman. Her voice snaked around the room, the last part was directed more at the tied up onlookers rather than the victim himself. "Do we understand?" This part was filled with more venom than the pleasure her earlier words were filled with. Kuroko nodded his head, the others couldn't see her but knew she was somehow seeing them. Each nodded their head then looked at each other not sure of what was going to happen.

"Hmm. Then let's begin shall we." A sound of ripping was heard throughout the room after she had spoken. Something fell to the floor near the table Kuroko was tied upon, the 6 bounded guys all followed it with their eyes trying to see what it was. They raised their eyes to find a very flushed and very naked Kuroko. He was squirming around on the table trying to hide his revealed body; it wasn't working very well since both legs were tied down. The same hand moved itself to Kuroko's cock starting to stroke it. As the contact was made Kuroko gasped, arching his back off of the table a little bit. The stroking turned into the hand grabbing at the males cock and jerking him, in moments it was hard, pre-cum already leaking. His face was now flushed red and biting his lower lip trying to hold back the voice and moans he wanted to let out. Of all the guys who were tied up and watching no one wasn't getting excited from the events unfolding in front of them. Each of them had started to get hard. Some were harder than others as they looked anywhere but at the struggling, naked Kuroko in front of them.

"You don't have to hide your voice. If it feels good then make any noise you want." Again the eerie voice said this time dripping in sadistic pleasure. The hand encasing Kuroko slowed down and moved to the tip. The persons thumb massaged his tip squeezing harder with the other fingers along his shaft. Kuroko tried to buck his hips up but another hand grabbed them and forced him to say still on the table. Her thumb massaged carelessly then pushed onto his tip, at this Kuroko gasped and moaned at the same time surprising the tied up viewers by his expression.

_'Damn, Tetsu's gonna come soon. Look at his face and his freaking moans he's making. Shit, I'm hard from just watching this." _Aomine watched the blue haired boy as he desperately came closer to climax. His own pants were getting tighter and unbearable with is whole body tied watching someone else have fun with his knew Kuroko was going to come any second judging by his gasps now falling from the boys lips, but the hands disappeared leaving a struggling near climax Kuroko. Both hands returned and enclosed around Kuroko's cock blocking it from view of the others. They hands moved away revealing what had been placed on the struggling boy; a dark blue ribbon was tied tightly at the base with a bow stopping him from cumming. The part of Kuroko's face that wasn't covered by the blindfold gave off his pain of not being able to climax.

"You shouldn't cum so early Kuroko. There's a lot more planned to do you know. How would you feel if you went and ruined all of the fun?" Kuroko gave no response; he turned his head to the side away from her voice. Coincidentally the way he had his positioned he would've have been looking right at Kagami who was having a hard time not showing that he had a growing bulge in his shorts. Knowing that if Kuroko could see then he would've been looking at him turned him on even more. Kuroko unintentionally kept bucking his hips into the air looking for friction, anything to get him over the edge already.

When the figure came back, her hands opened Kuroko's legs allowing access for her to touch everywhere on him. The sound of a bottle opening sounded over the heavy pants coming from multiple of the boys. In the dim light the bottle squeezed clear liquid onto her fingers fully covering three of them. Putting down the bottle, one hand placed on Kuroko's knee pushing down on it, as she rubbed around his entrance covering it in the lube before pushing into him causing a sudden sharp intake of air. Once Kuroko stopped struggling so much the finger started to move, pumping and out of the small male. Kuroko was biting his lower lip with his head still turned trying not to let his voice out again. As another finger pressed into him he couldn't help but to gasp and push back onto them. No one in the room expected to see their Kuroko now being so open about what was happening, before he was struggling so much and trying to resist, no he was actually thrusting his hips while pushing down onto the fingers as the third was also added into him. If the males watching thought that had it bad already then it just got a whole lot worse since they all could barely keep sane just sitting their while the bulges got even harder. They all just wanted to jump on the blue haired male and allow him his release while thrusting into him. But the finger left Kuroko leaving him once again thrusting on his own looking for anything to help his situation. If it wasn't for the blindfolds then Kise, Akashi, Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima all would've yelled for those precious fingers to continue.

Before any of them could make a noise the bottle was once again picked up, this time it was poured onto Kuroko covering everywhere from his dick to his entrance. Everyone's eyes then fell onto what was being held in the other hand as lube was also being rubbed over it; it was a quite large dildo the same colour as the bow tied around Kuroko's twitching, red penis. The tip of it was pressed on his entrance not fully being allowed to enter him just yet.

"You ready for this Kuroko? You've had your preparation now we can get to the good…part." Before she finished speaking the dildo was pushed into the bound male all the way to almost the end of it. A mix between a moan and gasp sounded from the male as his back arched off of the table followed by heaving breathing filled with low moans.

"Do you want more Kuroko? Do you want me to continue? You have to ask nicely for it." Now it was just purely teasing him having the toy filling his ass, not being able to release, and now he was being asked if he wanted it? Of course, he shook his head showing yes, he did want this to continue, now he didn't care anymore this was just torture.

"C-Con-tinue. Please…more." Kuroko's voice was strained and quite, everyone was holding their breaths at that moment to be able to hear those words. The part of the toy no inside of him was grabbed, pulling it out until only the tip still remained inside then being pushed back deep inside of Kuroko. The pace got faster and soon he was moaning with droll leaking out onto his chin then onto the table. Even his hips had started pushing towards the movement each time the toy was thrusted into him. Just before he reached his climax again, the toy was pushed deep inside and stopped moving. He kept moving his hips wondering why the movement had stopped when he was so close to going over the edge. The others watched were all letting out little moans and pants from themselves while watching something that hot. Luckily though, since Kuroko was so lost inside his own world none of these noises became aware to him.

"Pl-please….ah…more." _'Is it more begging this person wants to hear? I'm so close.' _He couldn't understand why it had all stopped. He needed there to be movement again and fast.

"But I have a surprise for you dear Kuroko. We aren't alone in this room you know." Everyone stilled in the room. What was she going to do? Kuroko stopped moving and seemed to become pale behind his brightly flushed cheeks. _'N-not alone. Who else is here then?" _So many questions ran through his mind at that moment. The blindfold was pushed off of his eyes and head, once his eyes adjusted to the dimness surrounding him he looked to the side.

Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. All staring back at him was his friends, each with flushed cheeks, a prominent bulge in their laps, and lust filled eyes. Kise even had some droll coming from his mouth from under the fabric covering it. The one who Kuroko was scared the most to see watching him was Akashi. He was using his emperor eyes to watch everything on Kuroko's body. From how fast he was breathing to his uncontrollable beating heart, even the twitching from everyone of Kuroko's muscle as he got ready to release then was not allowed to. Akashi was watching everyone of his reactions.

In this pause of no movement, Kuroko meet everyone's eyes that were fixated upon him. Then a remote was brought out and placed in front of his face while the 'Fast' button was pressed. The toy currently still buried inside of him started vibrating hitting him in just the right place. He yelled out while arching his back, he couldn't take anymore of this.

"Well, you have done good. So I guess you can have your release now." The hands found their way to Kuroko's erect penis slowly dragging over it then pulling on the ends of the bow to undo it, very slowly that way they could all watch his face in pure ecstasy. Kuroko looked to his side again no able to hold up his head, meeting Kagami's eyes as the ribbon was undone and pulled of. At that moment Kuroko arched his back and came, covering his stomach with everything that he had been denied to release. He held Kagami's gaze until it was too much so he closed his eyes, squeezing them shut.

Kuroko lay on the table covered in his own cum, breathing heavily as the toy was turned off and removed. His hands and feet were untied, though not being able to move he continued to lie their panting. Everyone's eyes still focused on the blue haired male. A laugh was heard from behind Kuroko but no one could see the women.

"Hah, that was fun. You have really cute reactions, Ku-ro-ko. I guess I'll leave the rest to you guys. Make sure to take care of each other." He voice sounded younger when saying this to the restrained males, almost like she was their age. But soon after the door once again opened and shut leaving the others in the small room was a naked panting Kuroko. The ropes binding each of their wrists and ankles fell to the floor as if they were cut. They all rose to their feet unstable from sitting so long. Looking at each others faces they all knew what had to happen, none of them could just leave with a hard-on still. Kuroko looked up at the group of guys now talking in whispers, Kise walked up to Kuroko kissing him on the lips slowly then getting heated the deeper the kiss got. Aomine pulled the blond off of the tired boy.

"Kissee, that isn't what was decided on. You don't get to go first with him." Aomine murmerd in a lust filled voiced as the others all quickly got undressed throwing clothes around the room.

All of their friendships got a lot closer after that night. No one really brings it up since they still never found out who the person was that started it, but they all agreed they were glad it happened. Kuroko still had his doubts on the matter though.

*A few days later in a back ally.*

"I did what you asked blue. I even got the supplies to be the colour you asked for. I didn't do it for free ya know."

"I know. Here take this. Though I did ask for just me and Kuroko, not the rest of the idiots."

"Ah, I thought it would be more fun with a group. Nice expressions I got to see from them and him too."

The girl turned and left almost flowing back into the shadows disappearing from the ally. The last thing he saw was the swish of her brown hair and what seemed to look like a tail flicking lazily behind her. Though that was crazy to think she would have a tail. It was a normal girl he found one night at a club who just so happened to perform favours for the right price. After their meeting Aomine walked out of the ally heading back to his place. After he never saw the girl again, he asked people at the club whether they had seen her, cause damn he liked the way she worked and also wouldn't mind hiring her again. But no one could remember seeing a young girl who matched his description. She had left after giving the MiraGen one of the best nights that would become a regular thing for them to do.

* * *

Oh god, *nose bleeds*. I've had this idea for while and finally got around to posting it.

If a lot of people read this and like it then I might do a side story on what happened after Kuroko was untied, if anyone would be interest in that?


End file.
